kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Battle Sleights
Boss Battle Sleights are Sleights and special attacks in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories that most bosses use during battles. Organization XIII Axel Sleight: Fire Wall Description: Axel creates a wall of flames that moves towards the player. Sleight: Firetooth Description: Axel launches his chakrams that morph into two fire balls. In the remake, the name is given to one of two different attacks. The first is similar to the original. The other has Axel summoning another pair of chakrams, totaling to four, igniting them and constantly barraging Sora with them. Vexen Sleight: Freeze Description: Vexen traps the player in ice. In the remake, Vexen follows up with a slash from his shield. Sleight: Ice Needles Description: Vexen creates needles that come from the ground and chase the player. Sleight: Iceburn Description: Vexen creates two or three ice puddles that makes you slip. Sleight: Slide Break Description: Appears in the remake only, replacing Iceburn. Vexen now holds the shield like a katar, which then transforms into a gigantic blade of ice. Vexen then glides through Sora, slashing with his blade, then attacks from above, shattering the ice blade on Sora's head. ''Reverse/Rebirth'' only Sleight: Diamond Dust Description: Vexen creates a snowstorm. Lexaeus Sleight: Rockshatter Description: Lexaeus hits the ground with the tip of his axe sword and from the ground creates a boulder and smashes it into smaller boulders, that bounce against the player. In the remake, the attack involves six boulders instead of one. Sleight: Ground Impact Description: Appears in the remake only. A fully powered-up Lexaeus slams his axe sword onto the ground, creating a massive stage-wide earthquake. Sleight: Impact Quake Description: Appears in the remake only. Lexaeus strikes the ground, causing rocks to burst from under Riku. Larxene Sleight: Lightning Bolt Description: Larxene traps the player in electricity which prevents movement for a short period of time. (CoM Only) Sleight: Blade Storm Description: Larxene summons many lightning bolts around the stage. If Sora gets hit,he will be stunned for a long time and will get his HP drained. (Re:CoM Only) Sleight: Teleport Rush Description: Larxene teleports around the player, striking every time she appears. Sleight: Mega Volt Description: Appears only in the remake. Larxene jumps above the center of the stage and throws her knives down, causing giant bolts of lightning to rain down all at once on all of the stage. Marluxia Sleight: Description: Marluxia launches pink waves from his scythe. In the remake, He swings his scythe to cause a shockwave to erupt from below Sora three times. Sleight: Description: Marluxia launches a blizzard of cherry blossoms. In the remake, Marluxia rushes at Sora from above encased in a "atom of blades" thrice before impacting on the ground and simultaneously launching a circular wall and energy "petals" at the boy. Sleight: Drop Shot Description: Marluxia slams his scythe on the ground, creating a shockwave. In the remake, Marluxia drops from above, causing a massive fissure. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Exclusive Form Sleight: Gale of Severance Description: A massive gust blows Sora back, far away from Marluxia. Does no damage. Sleight: Omni Laser Description: One of the rings in the background fires lasers at Sora's location. Sleight: Doom Description: Marluxia shoots tendrils of nothingness at Sora. If Sora is hit, a countdown of six seconds begins. Sora must break six cards or else he will die. Sleight: Circle Reject Description: The demonic angel slams the scythe's bottom on the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Sleight: Whirlwind To The Void Description: Marluxia conjures a whirlwind that follows Sora, If it hits, then all of Sora cards are scattered, including the reload card, and Sora must pick up all the cards to be able to reuse them. Zexion Zexion is only battled in the remake, thus all of these Sleights do not appear in the original. Sleight: Cyclone Snatch Description: Zexion calls forth a dark tornado that draws Riku in, damaging him, while stealing his cards at a faster rate than his usual attack. Sleight: Dark Punisher Description: Used with Riku's cards. Grabs Riku from behind, carries him to one of the burning lexicons and slowly drains his HP. Sleight: Catastrophe Description: Used with Riku's cards. The clones of Zexion circle the stage each simultaneously firing a beam at the center, then converge at the center to cause an explosion. Other Bosses Cloud Sleight: Omnislash Description: Cloud flies into the air and gives three powerful attacks. Sleight: Cross Slash Description: Cloud attacks Sora with a 3 hit combo. Hades Sleight: Temper Flare Description: Hades flicks flames with enough force to send Sora flying. In the remake, Hades spins around while shooting jets of fire at Sora. Sleight: Firaga Ball Description: Hades throws a gigantic fire ball at Sora. Riku Replica Sleight: Dark Firaga Description: Riku launches a dark Firaga attack that homes in on Sora. In the original version, it can be avoided by simply getting behind him with a little range, the fireball will dissapear after getting in a line with Riku Replica vertically Sleight: Dark Aura Description: Riku slashes through the air and finishes with a series of columns of light from the floor. Sleight: Helm Split Description: Appears only in the remake, Riku strikes the ground with his Soul Eater three times, causing shockwaves to come up out of the ground. Captain Hook Sleight: Rush & Present Description: Hook throws presents that follow Sora and then explode. Sleight: Combo & Present Description: Hook does a combo with his rapier, then throws several gift bombs while Sora is in the air. Sleight: Blast Barrel Description: Explosive barrels roll up and down the ship while Hook occasionally attacks Sora. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Sleight: Dark Rush Description: Ansem rushes back and forth, empowering his Guardian with Dark Energy to ram into Riku. Sleight: Dark Shadow Description: The Guardian detaches from Ansem and hides under the ground, Then it erupts from the ground, The Guardian will keep erupting from the ground until it erupts a final time, causing pillars of dark energy to erupt from the ground. Sleight: Shock Slash Description: Appears only in the remake, the Guardian shoots out crescent shaped disks of dark energy to damage Riku. See also *Sleight Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories